


Someone had a knife

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: I had 2 versions of this, this one is longer.





	Someone had a knife

**Author's Note:**

> I had 2 versions of this, this one is longer.

Iago's hands are on Max's neck, lifting his chin up, looking at his neck. Max just came home after a guy had a knife to his throat, having Max up against a building. "Iago." Max is protesting. Iago releasing him, taking hold of Max's hands, Max's eyes looking at them. The left one is fine, the right one, Iago has his sights on, is a little red. Iago is looking at it. "Did they do this?" He doesn't even know who they were, Max doesn't even know. "I hit them." Iago is grunting, almost groaning, looking at the hand and walking away. 

"I'm fine. There aren't any marks on me." Iago barely looking at him. Someone had come after Max. That's what is going through Iago's mind. Someone had come after him and Iago wasn't there. Wasn't there to fight them off, wasn't there to get in between them. "Iago, this person was the one with the knife and they ended up on the ground." Max reminds him, closer to him. Whoever it was had planned on Max being injured and on the ground, they hadn't planned on the tables turning on them. 

A slight smile is starting on Iago's face. Max's reasoning is working. Iago moving passed him to the fridge. Max thinking Iago isn't walking out, walking to the fridge iss something. Max is sitting at the table. Max is seeing Iago turn, thinking he has a beer in his hand. Iago sitting across from him, placing what's in his hand over the back of Max's right hand as it lays on the table. A bag of frozen vegetables. "You should put some ice on it." Iago informs him. Max smiling a little looking at him. Iago's fingers over his.

"What about Beni?" Max asks. He would see the bag over Max's hand. Before Iago can say anything the door closes. They won't be able to stash the bag in time and Max's red hand would be visible. Hearing footsteps come around the corner, Max's head turns as he sees Beni come into the room. He thinks he's interrupted a conversation until his eyes fall on the bag. "You cooking those like that?" Max should have expected nothing less, shaking his head at Beni he explains what happened like he had with Iago. 

Beni looking Max over like Iago had, well almost. He's glancing at Max's neck from a foot away and his eyes see the slight swelling on Max's hand. "This happened to the person who had a knife on you?" Surprise in Beni's voice. Surprised Max had gotten one up on them. "Yeah. I just reacted. Iago's taking care of me though." Max says with pride and a smile, his eyes on Iago. His fingers not leaving Max's. Iago doesn't like the situation but he can do this. It is enough for him.


End file.
